


How It All Started...

by lalallallalarrry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M, Making Out, Please Don't Hate Me, The X Factor Era, and it's really shitty, but i want to start publishing my stuff on here, i blame larry, it's super cliche, larry stylinson - Freeform, so i thought publishing the first story i ever wrote would be a good idea, so i wrote this 2 years ago
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-03
Updated: 2015-05-03
Packaged: 2018-03-28 19:48:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3867628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lalallallalarrry/pseuds/lalallallalarrry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>just a suuuper short description of how Larry met (in a public bathroom duh). It's cute and they make out a bit....don't hate me, I wrote this, like 2 years ago</p>
            </blockquote>





	How It All Started...

**Author's Note:**

> I don't really have anything to say...  
> But if you want to you ucan find me on my social media:  
> Twitter: _larry_niam  
> Tumblr: lourrys_anchor  
> As I've said before, I wrote this 2 years ago, so don't judge

I've met the love of my life at age 19. It's hard, because we're watched and controlled by papparazzi, fans and management all the time, but I still couldn't be happier that i ran into that awkward boy all these years ago...

*FLASHBACK*

„M-mom?"  
„Yeah darling? What is it?" my mom Jay replied  
„My palms are all sweaty, I think I need to go to the restroom again to wash my hands..."  
„Okay, I'll just wait here, go ahead Lou"

I made my way across the the crowded hall to the toilets. Those people were all waiting for their big chance to sing in front of a jury, that consists of the probably most important musicans and music producers of England. Oh well. When I finally reached the with people occupied sinks I looked myself in the mirror. My frindge was falling perfectly over my forehead,but my skin was quite pale and my eyes weren't as shining blue as usual. I splashed a little bit water in my face and dried it with a paper towel.

Most of the people had left the restroom by now, there were about two or three people in here. Anyways right when I was about to leave, I heard a noise. It sounded like... somebody was throwing up? I took a few steps towards the cabin where the sound was coming from and looked through the space that was between the door and the floor.  
I lightly knocked and asked lowly:„Hey, you okay in there mate?"  
I just got a heavy cought as answer, so I decided to just go in there. I slowly opened the door and poked the person, that was bent over the toilet, on the shoulder.  
He turned around and I froze. He stared with his beautiful emerald green eyes in my blue ones, his curls were covering his forehead. After a few seconds his face lit up a little bit, and his mouth turned from a frown to a sad smile, showing his dimples off. He was simply gorgeous.  
„Uuh...are you,...errrm okay?" I stuttered lowly and slapped myself mentally for such a stupid question, he was obviosly not okay.  
„Yeah...well I'm...nevermind" he answered  
„Are you sure? You can talk to me." I didn't know why I just said that and not just simply left him alone, but that's not the point, I just felt the urge to talk to him, help him maybe.  
„My audition is in," he paused to look at his white watch but continued right away „ about 10 minutes, but my stage fright is killing me, I just need something to hold on to, I guess." he said lowly and slowly, but I didn't feel like it was annoying, actually it's really calming.  
„Mhh, first of all stand up from the floor" I said to the still kneeling boy on the ground. I offered him my hand and he took it thankfully. I don't know, I was probably just imagining things, but as his hand touched my smaller one, it felt like the time just stopped for a while. I got this warm feeling in my stomach...BUT WHAT WAS EVEN HAPPENING? Why did I feel like there were butterflies and sparks flying around everywhere? I never felt like this about another guy. I didn't even know this guy. And I sure as hell wasn't gay!  
My thoughts were interrupted when I felt something warm and soft on my lips. What the hell?!? My eyes widened and I saw that guy kissing me! God I didn't even know his name, and I wanted to pull away, but I simply couldn't. I was mesmerized. After a few seconds he stopped kissing me, and leaned his forehead against mine. I still couldn't move, not as his breath stroke my cheek and nor as he pecked my lips lightly, again and again. He finally stopped and stared at me. I guess he didn't see any emotion in my eyes, my face at all it was just blank, and cought awkwardly.  
„I, I didn't ...I'm sorry. I don't know what just happened, I-It's probabaly because...uh...of my nerv-"  
He couldn't continue talking, because I crashed my lips on his with so much force, that he stumbled back and bumped against the wall of the cabin.He didn't kiss me back at first, but he soon catched up and wrapped his arms around my waist. He sqeezed my bum and I sqealed, god, since when am I that girly? However he took his opportunity and pressed me against the wall. Our kissing soon turned into a very heated snog when he slid his tongue over my bottom lip and I felt his buldge against my stomach.  
I sure as hell didn't expect that from my toilet visit.  
I moaned when he nibbed on the skin of my collarbone and everything just got really, well, hot.  
Suddenly a female voice called :„Harry? Darling it's me, are you in here?"  
The curly haired guy pulled away and stared at me.  
„Your audition is in 5 minutes, come ot here, I swear I'll come in there if you don't come out here, now!" the voice again.  
„I'm coming" he yelled, but his voice cracked mid-sentence.  
The woman didn't reply this time, but I heared the door closing.  
"You're coming, eh? Already?" I smirked  
„Uhh..." The green eyed guy, whose name Harry is I belive, blushed and dug his teeth in his bottom lip.  
„I'm Louis by the way." I said awkwardly  
„People normally introduce to each other before they snog each others faces off, but I'm not complaining or anything. Just saying. I'm Harry"  
I laughed awkwardly: „I figured...uhm, well bye I guess..."  
I turned around, ready to leave, but he destroyed my plans once more  
„Wait!!! Could you...could you give me something of yours? Like...I don't know, your cardigan or something? I know that probably sounds creepy as hell but you calm me down on a really weird way...I'll giveit back to you of course..."  
I didn't say anything, I just shrugged off my gray Cardigan and handed it to him.  
„Thank you, Louis..." he whispered. He leaned forward and let his lips linger over mine a few seconds until he pressed a short last peck on my mouth. Before I could do or say something he had left the room.  
When I came back to my family they flooded me with questions but I simply ignored them. After another 15 minutes my name was called. My family and me stood up and went to the door that leads to the room where the auditions are.  
I was shaking. Suddenly a busy looking worker came to me and gave me my Cardigan with a small note on it. „Thank you so much Louis, I made it through, they said yes! I hope I'll see you in boot camp, Harry xx" it read. Wow. I turned the paper around and saw a number. Harrys Number.  
My audition was... let's be honest, it was horrible, but the judges said „yes" anyways.  
*Flashback over*

And that's how our storystarted.


End file.
